Rays of Gunfire
This is the sixth case of Diorite Mines and Conclave City Plot Chief Canasta assigns you with Garrick to investigate the gunnings at the airport.Upon arriving,you notice a figure run to the forest so Garrick decides to follow it.You then arrive at the deep woods to find the dead body of new Mine Tech CEO,James Manchester.You had to suspect Travis Hills,a guuner;Donna Manchester,the victim's wife;Derek Johnson,the rescue worker from the mines;Callan Horwitz,a rumored SOMBRA Agent and Aiza Evans,a hiker. The killer was eventually Derek Johnson.Derek was mad when he found out that his worst enemy was now a CEO so he started the shooting and hired Travis to distract the team and when the CCPD was close to the truth,he would frame him.He was shipped to Judge Haiku who gives him a life time imprisonment. After Derek's arrest,you found out that Manny Carter,the petroeum engineer is now the CEO of Mine Tech.You warn him to stay out of trouble.Donna was also revealed to have ties with SOMBRA after finding her gun while Travis was revealed to be the founder of Mine Tech at the age of 15.After a hard day's work,Chief asks you and Erin to attend the Mine Corp. Anniversity Festival as security Victim *James Manchester(found shot to death) Weapon *Pistol Killer *Derek Johnson Suspects Travis Hills Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is athletic *The suspect owns a dog Derek Johnson Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is athletic *The suspect owns a dog Donna Manchester Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect owns a dog Aiza Evans Profile *The suspect handles guns *The suspect is athletic *The suspect owns a dog Callan Horwitz Profile *The suspect is athletic *The suspect handles guns *The suspect owns a dog Quasi-Suspect Killer's Profile *The killer handles guns *The killer is athletic *The killer owns a dog *The killer is a man *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Deep Woods(Victim identified:James Manchester;Clues:Victim's Body,Gun,Faded Article) *Autopsy Victim's Body(18:00:00;Trait:Killer handles guns) *Examine Gun(Result:Serial No.) *Analyze Serial Number(02:00:00;New Suspect:Travis Hills) *Ask Travis about his gun *Examine Faded Article(New Suspect:Derek Johnson) *Ask Derek about the article *Investigate Airport(Prerequisite:Play Deep Woods;Clues:Ammunition Crate) *Examine Ammunition Crate(Result:Victim's Credit Card) *Analyze Credit Card(12:00:00;Killer is athletic) *Inform Donna about her husband's death(Prerequisite:Play Deep Woods) *Next Chapter(No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Desk(Available after unlocking Chapter 2;Clues:Desk Drawer) *Ask Aiza why she's shooting a gun(Available after unlocking Chapter 2;Trait:Aiza handles guns) *Examine Desk Drawers(New Evidence:Victim's Logbook) *Examine Faded Logbook(Result:Callan's Visits;New Suspect:Callan Horwitz) *Ask Callan about his meetings with the victim(Trait:Callan is athletic) *Investigate Trolley(Prerequisite:Talk to Aiza and Callan;Clues:Victim's ID,Faded List) *Examine ID(Lab Sample:Hairs) *Examine Faded List(Result:Travis' Blacklist) *Ask Travis about his blacklist(Prerequisite:Blacklist unraveled;Trait:Travis handles guns and is athletic) *Analyze Hairs(06:00:00;Trait:Killer owns a dog) *Next Chapter(2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Desk Chair(Available after unlocking Chapter 3;Clues:Torn Paper,Trash Bin) *Examine Torn Paper(Result:Victim's Checklist unraveled) *Ask Derek about the victim exposing him(Prerequisite:Checklist unraveled;Trait:Derek handles guns and is athletic) *Examine Trash Bin(New Lab Sample:Gun) *Analyze Gun(01:00:00;Result:Callan's Fingerprint;Trait:Callan handles guns) *Ask Callan about his gun(Prerequisite:Fingerprints unraveled;Trait:Callan owns a dog) *See why Aiza needs you(All tasks done;Trait:Aiza owns a dog and is athletic) *Investigate Tree Roots(Prerequisite:Talk to Aiza;Clues:Leash,Anti Gun Pin) *Examine Leash(Lab Sample:Fibers) *Analyze Fibers(12:00:00;Killer is a man) *Examin Pin(Result:Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprint *Ask Donna about the pin(Prerequisite:Fingerprints identified;Trait:Donna handles guns and owns a dog;Derek and Travis owns a dog) *Investigate Trolley(Prerequisite:Talk to Donna;Clues:Bullets) *Analyze Bullets(12:00:00;Trait:Killer's blood type is A+) *Proceed to Rockbottom 6(2 stars) Rockbottom 6 *Quiz Manny about his new position(Available after unlocking Rockbottom 6) *Investigate Desk Chair(Prerequisite:Talk to Manny;Clues:Locked Camera) *Investigate Deep Woods(Available after unlocking Rockbottom 6;Clues:SOMBRA Toolkit) *Examine Locked Camera(Lab Sample:Manny's Photos) *Analyze Photos(10:00:00) *Ask Callan about Manny's photos(Prerequisite:Photos analyzes;Reward:10 000 Coins) *Examine Tool Kit(Result:SOMBRA Gun) *Analyze Gun(10:00:00) *Ask Donna about her possession of the SOMBRA Gun(Prerequisite:Gun analyzed;Anti Gun Suit) *Investigate Trolley(Prerequisite:Talk to Callan and Donna;Clues:Locked Tablet) *Examine Locked Tablet(Result:Tablet) *Analyze Tablet(5:00:00) *Ask Travis about his past as a CEO(Prerequisite:Tablet analyzed;Reward:Burger) *Next Case (3 stars) Category:All gnarewood's cases Category:All Fanmade Cases